Door sills can be damaged during shipment from the manufacturer to the construction site, or more commonly during construction of a building. Common causes include objects dropped on the sill, excessive traffic within a relatively short time period, or accidental application of paint or stucco to the door sill. Left unrepaired, the door sill will not function as originally designed, i.e., the damaged door sill will not provide an effective seal between the frame and door, nor will the door sill manage water intrusion that minimizes moisture accumulation. Unrepaired door sills do not have the desirable aesthetics that newly manufactured and installed door sills have.
There are solutions available to a building owner or contractor who installs the door systems. The damaged door sill can be completely cut out and replaced. While a new door sill may be aesthetically pleasing, this particular type of repair can damage the surrounding mullions, door jambs, astragals or other structures, compromising the entire stability or function of the entryway system. Replacing a door sill is also costly, and is rarely done. An alternative is to simply attach a metal cover patch to the exposed surface of the existing door sill. The metal patch is not aesthetically or functionally equivalent to the original, undamaged door sill. This repair can also be costly because it is cut and notched on-site in order to provide the proper fit to the door unit.
There is a need, therefore, for a door sill system that retains functionality, allows for easy replacement of door sill components, and can address any damage arising during shipping, installation, or construction.